1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to strippable, protective coatings and, more particularly, to such coatings capable of remaining on a metal surface without lifting or tearing during etching, forming or machining operations.
2. History of the Prior Art
During manufacturing of airframes, it is necessary to protect the surface of the airframe panels throughout processing including etching, bonding, assembling and machining operations. The present practice in the aircraft industry is to utilize two protective coatings. The first coating is applied in a 7 to 10 mil thickness to protect the surface during the etching and bonding cycle. However, this coating cannot be utilized during the assembly and machining operations due to its thickness and because it lifts or tears during bending, drilling or machining operations.